


South Park oneshots

by nights_of_lights



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, SP Staig, Sp Bunny, oneshots, request?, sp creek, sp crenny - Freeform, sp cutters, sp kyman, sp stenny, sp style, sp twenny, ummmmmm I have no idea what this is, writing because I'm bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_of_lights/pseuds/nights_of_lights
Summary: Ummmm here? I don't know wtf this is. Just- uh- take it?  some weird oneshots and requests are open, I pretty much write anything, soooo whatever. Any ships too.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	South Park oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, pleasure to meet ya. Now that Im here, my name is Sawyer and I go by they/them so if you have requests just comment or somethin'. Probably sounds really unprofessional but trust me it gets better. I'm open to any ship, so if ya want something jut ask, I don't bite.  
> WARNING: Just letting you know that the first chapter has mentions of drug usage so if that's a sensitive subject then skip it.

Tweek had done drugs? Yes. He did. When he stayed up late, the twitchiness the drug induced coffee would keep him awake. Always a constant high and swirled vision including aliens and the occasional gnome. He would screech at random times, his anxiety and tics getting the best of him. He would blink rapidly or lose focus on papers or if he was lucky run straight into a wall. At least that let him sleep. After his parents had gotten busted, he would go through a multitude of rehab centers. He now relied on tea for continuing through his day. The image of coffee made Tweek gag once he finally got out of rehab. He had almost cried when his old childhood friends stood at the bottom of the airport's escalators, Clyde holding a sign embezzled with the word ‘SPAZ’. It wasn’t a slur to Tweek, the whole group called each other seemingly offensive names when they really just were a result of trying to be numb to Cartman insults.  
He had tripped and stumbled down the moving stairs before he collided with Craig, who held him very close. Token had been recording on a fancy camera while Clyde had sang some stupid Disney song. Craig had flipped them off showing that old habits die hard. Tweek had joined, his slender finger covered in a purple band-aid. Because chewing nails had yet to die hard also. They had jammed out to Whitney Houston in the car on the 30 minutes drive back to their childhood. Tweek had inherited his house from his parents since they still had yet to be released from jail. Apparently Kenny had the same issue because they were the ones supplying the meth in the first place.

But now Tweek was sitting on precipice of sleep and consciousness, taking slow deep breaths, the phone in his hand buzzed three times before he lazily opened the texts from his group chat with his friends. The only downside with going to rehab was missing a good chance with college, so he had bought the old condemned coffee shop with some bank loans before starting up his own florist shop, people called it dumb but the flocks of people and birds there everyday told him otherwise. So Token was currently two states away taking multiple courses on finances, Clyde two hours away playing and training for major league football. Craig had stayed though, Said and he quoted “Nothing I want to explore more than my relationship with Stripe.”. Tweek smiled at the fond memory as he slid his screen to the right, putting in his ridiculously long password before looking at the chat.

Crybaby: I MADE INTO THE BIG LEAGUE GUYS!!!!

No_emotion: Seriously? Wow

Crybaby: why so surprised?!

Richboi: That’s great Clyde! Make sure to send some pictures!

Tweek hummed before responding, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth

SpAz: Sounds like a lot of pressure….conggrats!

SpAz: congrats*

Crybaby: thanks tweekers!

Tweek rolled his eyes at the other atrocious grammar before turning onto his side to look at the screen, his eyes adjusting as he twitched. He sighed as he watched the conversation continue hastily. He knew that with that news he would never sleep, due to him worrying about Clyde’s physical anatomy and how he could break bones, and pull muscles, and get a concussion aND- Tweek shook his head to clear it like an EtchaSketch. He grabbed his soft olive green coat, and a small brown scarf. He slipped on some mismatched boots before heading out, nervously looking around the town as he let out small sounds due to his tics.

“Ngh-”

“Tweek?-”

“GAH-” Tweek wheeled around, the gravel kicking up and splaying around him as he was met with Craig, who was blue clad as always, breath swirling in front of him. Whether it be from the cold or the cigarette in Craig’s hand, Tweek didn’t know. He watched his own breath come in rapid puffs in front of him.

“C-Craig! W-What are you, Jesus, doing h-here?!” He exclaimed before not a second later pointing out;

“C-Craig! W-Why are you smoking?! That’s b-bad! You c-could get c-c-cancer!” He blinked as he bit his mangled lips, hands fiddling before him in an aimless manner. He looked at Craig head on before the ravenette responded

“Feels good.” He muttered before taking another slow and purposeful drag, making Tweek let out a strangled gurgle of words.

“C-Craig!” he rushed forward and snatched the small paper, yelping at the burn before tossing it on the ground and stomping on it erratically. Craig raised a pierced eyebrow before letting out a cool chuckle.

“Relax Tweek, it’s not a regular thing.”

“Y-YeaH?! Well I’m not having you tell me that when y-you have lung issues and are relying--NGH-- on some tubes or masks to breathe for you! Or y-you get pneumonia! O-Or emphysema!” He wrung his hands through the soft fabric of the edge of his coat. His breath came out at spontaneous moments, the swirls leaving with the wind before Craig put a hand on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek jumped a mile when he did so, eyes turning towards Craig, moving in rapid movements, jaggedly jumping between Craig's sharp features. His sharp jawline and high cheekbones, the jagged nose that had been broken at least twice, piercing blue eyes, and the soft sweep of wavy black hair over his forehead. 

Before Tweek even noticed it, his heart rate had slowed a considerable amount, his hands not moving so frantically. Craig gave a small, rare smile before tilting his head, noticing how the others expression had practically melted off his face, inspecting his muddy green eyes. Tweek blinked and broke the spell on the other.

“Y-You’re staring...do I have something o-on my--NGGH--f-f-face?! Oh Jesus- that's s-so embarrassing!” He exclaimed, rubbing violently at his face before Craig pulled the scarred and bruised limbs down

“Tweek, shhh, it’s alright. You look fine.” ‘More than fine,’ Craig thought ‘incredible.’ Unfortunately for Tweek, he was not a mind reader so he just nodded in a jerky motion before heading off twitching and looking around as if something would bite his head off. 

Craig followed.

“So why are you up so late?’ He asked. Tweek scoffed. “Okay yeah never mind. Why are you outside is a more interesting question I guess.” His nasally voice filled the heavy air. Tweek shrugged and sighed. 

“Can’t sleep.” His voice sounded defeated, his footstep more like a sad trudge then the usual jittery side steps. Craig frowned. 

“Why’s that?” He couldn’t help but ask, he was curious and...genuinely worried to say so the least. Had Tweek gone back to his old ways? No- he wouldn’t, he was too scared to even approach some scary looking chihuahua on the street. Tweek twitched and looked over at Craig before looking at a tree off in the distance.

“My SSRI’s keeping me up. I’ve been asking my doctor t-to--GAH-- regulate it better, but she says that I’m still getting used to it…” Ahhh, so it was his antidepressant? Okay then. Craig’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

“Have you talked to anyone else about this?”

“Yes!” Tweek reached up to his gnarled locks of blonde and tugged on a loose strand “Nobody will listen!” He threw his hands up and then they landed at his sides with a thwack. 

Craig couldn’t help a small smile at the exasperated expression of the other before he realized that this was serious.

“Well, uh-” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly “I’m up for listening, unless it’s about how tea changed your life. I will NOT sit there and listen to what leaves and bushes and shit they put in a tiny bag and put into fucking boiling water!” Tweek snorted as turned towards the other, arms raised in surrender

“How’d you know?” He snickered and gently punched the other with a roll of his eyes “And it’s good! What else do you expect to rant about? My VERY active love life?” Tweek and Craig both looked at each other and broke out into a fit of laughter, both knowing that Tweek was terrified of dating anyone….besides Craig. Tweek sighed and felt his stomach become infested with butterflies as he saw the other laugh. He couldn’t stop himself saying

“Holy f-fuck--NGH-- I’m g-gay…” Craig paused mid laugh and raised an eyebrow.

“Tweek..?” Tweek jumped a mile and blinked rapidly.

“SHITSHITSHITSHIT--NGH-FUCKI’MSOSORRY-” 

Craig rolled his eyes with a smile before reaching forward to the currently down spiraling Tweek, and tugging him to his chest. Tweek gasped and tumbled into the others' grasp. He felt Craig bury his face into his rat’s nest of hair, and mumbled something before Tweek suddenly clung to Craig's coat with a desperate sigh that sounded like it came from deep within his soul. He ran the polyester of the blue jacket through his fingers as he breathed in the familiar smell of Craig; mint, guinea pig fleece, rain, and the faint scent of cologne. Tweek took a deep breath as Craig did the same, the smell of tea, plastic, and lemon cleaner registered in his brain.

Tweek took one more deep breath before pulling away, cheeks puffed out slightly as he saw the small flash of hurt in Craig’s eyes. The hurt was soon replaced with surprise as overly puckered lips met his, Tweek's calloused hands framed his face like a painting. Tweek pulled away and sighed gently, whispering a small sorry and feeling his eyes burn, fists shaking by his sides. Craig quickly grabbed the others shaking hands and pulled him closer before kissing him properly, earning a soft gasp as Tweek held onto the other, kissing back with rapt attention, the one thing he could ever concentrate on.

Yeah, he would definitely sleep tonight, wondering if he had dreamt it; Only to wake up to the smell of mint and a small smile.


End file.
